Not One To Cry
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] In fact Yuffie had never been in love, until she met him. [Roxiffie]


**Not One To Cry**

_Summary: One-shot In fact Yuffie had never been in love, until she met him. Roxiffie_

_Prompt #33: Sadness/crying_

_Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts… Oh sorry what was that? I was daydreaming again._

* * *

Yuffie had been through a lot in her mere seventeen years of life. She lost her home, watched friends and family die, fought to save others and work hard to stay alive. She may not have fallen in love and she may not have developed a wonderful fashion sense but there had never really ever been enough time. All there had been time for was holding on to every last shred of her childhood and innocence and cracking stupid jokes just to attempt to lighten the always-somber mood. Face it, Yuffie had been just a kid trapped in the world of an adult and she had fought to make the best of it even when she put on the face of an annoying child. Things had changed a bit. Still Yuffie was Yuffie.

With the heartless gone Yuffie didn't have to be preoccupied with fighting. She had a freedom she hadn't experienced in many long years. She pulled pranks and annoyed everyone she could because she could. She had the time to. But Yuffie had matured mentally even if she always acted like an immature little kid. Let's face it; goofing of was a hell of a lot more fun then being mature. Even so, she was not one to be seen as weak. That's why, no matter the tragedies she faced, no one had ever seen her cry.

Since she was little it had been drilled into her brain that crying equaled weakness. Crying showed the enemy that they had affected you; crying gave them something to take advantage of. Yuffie was strong. Therefore she would not cry. _Never_. It was twisted and cruel logic sure, but in the end Yuffie was thankful for it. It gave her one less weakness. Being a ninja she had to be strong, and she had to continue on her journey no matter the hardship she faced. For ninja's crying was a luxury she was unable to afford. She didn't really mind; it wasn't like she was really missing out on something truly amazing. In fact, Yuffie hadn't cried since she was a baby. She wanted to keep it that way.

Kairi told her that she envied her that ability. Kairi never hesitated to tell Yuffie that she was strong; Kairi always said she wished she were strong. In her opinion she was a weakling. Kairi was always in tears over Sora. Watching her old friend sob her heart out made Yuffie see how lucky she was. It was more than just the puffy, red eyes and the blotchy face. Yuffie didn't have to go through the pain of losing the boy she was in love with, something she was eternally grateful for. She didn't have to cry like Kairi was. Yet some little part of her envied Kairi because she was permitted to cry. And some bit of her wondered if crying really was a weakness; it could be a strength to allow yourself to cry.

Sometimes Yuffie wonders if the reason she never cried was because she never had anything to cry over. She was young when she lost her parents; she never had the chance to build a good relationship with them. She didn't have many friends; most of her friendships were insubstantial and artificial. Losing these things had been painful but nothing to really weep over. She never experienced something to make her cry like it was going out of style. Like losing love. She didn't cry like Kairi cried over Sora because she wasn't madly in love with the boy. She was a good friend of his and she missed him but she did not love him, at least not in the way Kairi did. She was strong enough to feel sadness without having to cry. She didn't love Sora so she didn't have to cry over him.

In fact Yuffie had never been in love, until she met him.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was more like love at first hearing. Yuffie, being the clumsy ninja she was, managed to get herself knocked out. Yuffie being Yuffie just had to dance in the rain. It wasn't her fault she didn't see the pole. Honestly, who puts poles in the middle of the sidewalk?

So yes, Yuffie had a head on collision with a pole and woke up to the most beautiful voice in the world, _and damp clothes clinging to her body_. She was hesitant to open her eyes; afraid he wouldn't live up to his voice. He did. In fact he may have surpassed it.

The boy in front of her was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue and his eyelashes were so long. It was honestly not fair for a boy to have such wonderful eyelashes. He had the coolest hair too, blonde and untamable. He actually reminded her of Sora. Of course Sora was _definitely_ not as cute. And he didn't have such a gorgeous voice.

Yuffie hadn't realized she was staring until he cleared his throat. When she finally reentered her own body she found her eyes stinging uncomfortably from the lack of blinking and she was blushing like a madwoman. Yuffie never blushes but there she was rubbing the back of her neck nervously, face painted a brilliant shade of red.

Yuffie had an odd feeling that the boy in front of her was going to turn her life completely upside down. Her suspicions proved correct when he smiled. She _actually_ felt like she was flying. Her first instinct was to curse the stupid sappy romance novels she read. Her second was to laugh at her utter stupidity.

Yuffie found herself following her second instinct. She was surprised when the boy began laughing with her.

His name was Roxas and somehow he managed to make Yuffie fall completely head over heals, insanely, madly in love. Life seemed brighter, the future promising. Everything Yuffie had ever let herself dream of and everything she had ever waited for had happened. Her life was falling into place. Yuffie was truly, genuinely happy, for the first time ever, in her entire life.

Then he just disappeared,

**W i T h O u T. a. T r A c E.**

Yuffie had never been one to cry.

_(Somehow Roxas managed to bring tears to her eyes.)

* * *

_

I've been working on this forever.

I'm so glad it's finished.

Hope you enjoyed.

The theme song was "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore.

I really liked this.

Yuffie Roxs.

Please review.

Love Love

**-Frozen-Passion-**

P.S. I am on a writing frenzy!


End file.
